


Shower You With Affection

by runa_baby



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Scars, Self-Indulgent, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runa_baby/pseuds/runa_baby
Summary: Toko hurts herself by accident. Yasuhiro helps and ends up bathing her. There's no actual scenes written of the bathing but whatever. Also the stuttering is accurate to Toko's character and not how most people stutter in real life.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Hagakure Yasuhiro
Kudos: 15





	Shower You With Affection

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Hagafuka fic that I've written. If this gets good feedback I'll probably post the others. This one is also the longest of the 3. Also there is a marijuana mention but I know nothing of marijuana so please don't be too hard on me. This is also the first fluff I've ever written.

"I just have to do this,Toukocchi" the clairvoyant had brought Toko back to her room. 

She wasn't known as a klutz or anything. in fact she almost never fell. But somehow as she was up at lunch that day her skirt got stuck and she hit her head on the floor. It wasn't enough to give her any severe head trauma but she did have a slightly open wound at the back of her head.

Yasuhiro had volunteered to help Toko. 

He had confessed that he liked the author a while ago, but she dismissed it and (kinda of brutally) shot him down.

■■■  
"W-what do y-you m-m-mean you like me?" Toko was in a shocked and seemed disgusted

"Y-y-you're a liar. You're l-l-LYING!!"

"Why would I lie about this?"

"To hurt me! You wanna g-get my h-hopes up and then hurt me w-when I get vulnerable"

"Toukocchi, I-"

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM"  
■■■

While Hagekure was hurt that Toko thought that he would do something like that, he knows that it's not his fault that she thinks that way. He also knows that there's no way to change her mind so there's no reason to try.  
But he could at least try to earn back her trust and be friends again. Well, acquaintances as Toko called them.

"You don't h-have to do anything" the purple haired girl stuttered

"Of course I do. Your head's bleeding and I don't think you can see it by yourself" Yasuhiro was calm as he spoke, deep voice sending tremers down Toko's spine. Not in a h o r n y sense or anything like that. He just has a deep ass voice. Like holy shit. like wow. you can cause an earthquake with that bass.

They sat on her bed back to chest

"I could have at least tried" Yasuhiro sat down the peroxide he picked up from the infirmary.  
He also had cotton swabs and cotton pads. As well as bandages.  
The tall one carefully traced the wound with a cotton swab to get the blood out of the way.

He was really close to Toko. Her face was no where near his chest but she could still tell

"You smell"  
Hiro huffed some air out of his nose at that. She wasn't wrong. He did smell of lemony mint. He always had a small amount of weed on him in case if stressful situations.

"Oh yeah? Is it a good smell or a bad smell, Toukocchi?" He could feel her shoulders relax and he said that. He dipped a new swab in the peroxide. He didn't touch her wound yet though. He wanted to hear her answer.

"I-it doesn't matter! It's smelly"

"Hmm. Hey, aren't you the one who doesn't shower?"

"Shut up"

"Okay well. This may sting a bit" He cleaned her wound. Toko gasped at the contact from the cold liquid.

Silence.

"It's not that I don't bathe" Toko had suddenly spoken up

"Hmm?"

"I bathe. it's just" Hiro stayed quiet. He didn't wanna say something in case she wanted to stop her confession.

"I have to build up enough confidence to get in the bath sometimes it gets here to late". Hiro supposes that makes sense the water does cut off at a certain for billing reasons but.

"Confidence?" It was a simple question. She didn't have to answer. It was less a question for her and more to himself. He kinda meant to only say it in his head.

"Well...My legs th-they"

"Hey, you don't have to say anything you don't want to. You know that right?"

"I need to say this otherwise I'll be by myself forever. My legs are c-covered with scars" Hiro was shocked by this.

But it was enough to bring him back to what he was doing before. He had totally forgotten to put a bandage on  
He slowly pealed the protective layer off and spread it carefully at the back of her head.

"Are you n-not going to s-s-say anyth-thing?"

"I didn't realize you were finshed, my bad"

"Well?"

"Well, I think that you have real reason to not want to bathe. But, I'm kind of confused. Do you not want to reopen the scars or?"

"I don't like looking at them"

"I'm sorry to hear that, Toukocchi" Hiro didn't want to overstep his boundaries. But he did want to help

"Should I help you?"

"W-w-w-what!"

"So you don't have to look at them. I could wash you. Not in a weird way or anything! I just"  
Hiro seemed to whisper that last part. He felt awkward. He wasn't tryna be pervy he really just wanted to help.

Hagekure stepped aside to the window in Toko's room and lit the pre-rolled blunt. He inhaled the lemony smoke and exhaled it through his mouth and nose.

Toko looked at the stressed man at her window. His long dreads in a ponytail  
Bags under his eyes.  
Ance scattered on his tanned skin  
Blowing smoke  
The sun shining on his deep brown eyes.  
Elbow sitting in the window ledge as he brought the marijuana cigarette to he lips.  
He looked beautiful.  
But he also seemed sad.

Hagekure was embarrassed with what he had proposed to his crush. He just wanted her to feel safe... and clean.

"H-hey, Palm Tree?" This made Yasuhiro smile and he brought his face down and puffed outward.

"So I have a nickname now?"

"Do you promise to not do anything weird?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I let you help me. I-I wasn't gonna bathe today but If y-your o-offer is.. ya know"

"Toukocchi," Hiro turned to look at Toko who was still sat fidgeting on her bed, "I promise from the bottom of my heart, I would never and will never do anything to make you feel unsafe or uncomfortable"

"okay but... I don't. I. would it be possible for you to do this without you seeing my body?"

"Honestly I think that impossible. But it could be a bubble bath so I can't see under the water"

"t-th-that-that works. Also if you tell anyone about this you'll regret it. you already convinced me to tell you about my insecurities" she spoke in an angry tone but it was obvious she wasn't mad

"Actually if I'm not mistaken I believe it was you that pressured yourself into telling me"

"SHUT UP"

□□□

"Okay, Toukocchi, hop out" Hiro had looked away as he held an out spread towel in his hands for Fukawa to walk into.  
Although he looked away she had subconsciously covered her chest until she got wrapped in the towel. 

Hiro looked at her. Her long purple hair upbraided, cascading over her shoulders. He could see the little marks on he nose from where her glasses usually sit.

'She's so gorgeous. I hope she realizes that one day.'

"Can you get out so I can change?"

'Oh shit. Right.'

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry" Hiro walked out closing the door behind him. As soon as he closed it he heard a locking noise.

He stood out in her room and looked around as she changed in her off room bathroom.

He saw her bookshelf. There were copies of her own books. Hiro was actually a big fan of her work. His mom had gotten him into romance novels. it's one of the things they truly bond over.

There were also some manga comics. Surprising considering Toko made a huge deal of manga not being real literature.

'I guess we all have our guilty pleasure'

The lock on the bathroom door had turned and the door opened.  
Hiro's head and turned to see Toko in her underwear. He was awestruck but quickly turned his head back. 

"I forgot m-m-my clothes out here" She quickly grabbed her clothes 

"I'm sorry you had to see my ugly body" Hiro couldn't let that slide

"What are you talking about" He turned to look at Toko and his voice sounding of mild annoyance.

Toko was shocked

"W-what?"

"Ugly? Toukocchi, you one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen"

"I doubt that" She dismissed. awkwardly smiling. Hiro walked over to Toko. He looked at where her eyes are.

"Toko. I wouldn't lie to you. I would kiss your whole body if it would make you realize how amazingly powerful you look"

"y-you shouldn't k-keep empty promises, Idiot"

That's when he kissed her. Not on the mouth or anything. It was on the forehead. He held her in his arms.

"I love your skin. It's soft but rough at the same time. it compliments your aura so much."

He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed what was in his palm

" I love your hair. It's a beautiful color and it's so shiny"

"probably from how greasy I am"

"probably from how healthy it is"

He brought his head down to kiss her shoulders. He lifted her arms and kissed her hands and wrist.

"I love your hands. You've written such nice material with them and it shows. Sure they're callosed and rough but it just goes to show how much you care about what you produce"

He kneeled down so his face was to her tummy

"Is this okay with you?"

"mhm" Toko had covered her face from embarrassment. She looked like a rose.

" I need a verbal yes or else this feels weird, Toukocchi"

"I-I- I'm okay with this"

He kissed her tummy and she suddenly felt tense

"My- my legs"

He kissed her thighs. He kissed all over where he saw a scar.

"Your legs are beautiful. If you didn't have them right now you wouldn't have have anything to hate. I wouldn't have anything to make you feel better about."

He stood up and kissed her, on the lips this time. His hand held the side of her face. Her cheek leaned into his touch. 

"I love you, Toukocchi" Her rose face was now a bright ruby. The brightest to ever be seen. She hid behind her hair

"You love me for my body? Or do you love me because you feel bad for me?"

Once again he chuckled at this.

"Toukocchi, I love you for so much more than that" He brushed her hair our of her face.

"I love how determined you are. Even if you don't feel like it or realize it. You really do more than what you're capable of if the task is important to you. You're sweet, and quirky and you're always there for the rest of us in your own weird way. I love the way you portray the world in your novels. I love the way you smile when you feel truly at peace. Ya know when you think no one is looking? it's that genuine and pure happiness. Even if it's small it really shows how much you care for all of us and enjoy being around us. Like we're all your family"

"Y-you said a lot of words just then"

"I know you don't like me back. And I'm okay with that. But please know that I will love you for the person that you are no matter what. And anytime you feel like you're ugly remember this moment and remember how beautiful you are"

"Yasuhiro, I-"

"Do you promise?"

"I promise"


End file.
